Love pain The Uchihas
by love-kills-quickly
Summary: Sakura get pregnant, but before she can tell sasuke, She gets poisoned, Now its a race against against time to save the baby, and sakura. Read along as the uchihas and there friends put everything on the line to save there sakura. Sasusaku Shikaino, naruhina, neji x ten-ten, kiba x oc {On HOLD}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own naruto or any of the characters. Thanks you. The idea is mine, but that's all.

(Sakura)

"Him and that stupid training obsession!" I thought exasperated. "I swear he spends more time training than with his own WIFE!" I muttered. "I have to tell him the good news. I Smiled. "SASUKE-KUN! I HAVE GREAT NEWS! GET IN HERE!" I was so excited to tell him! "SASUKE-K-" I heard a thump behind me, Then felt something sharp sink deep into my back. I screamed, unable to move. I heard the door open and close behind me, The i fell to my knees as a deep burning sensation spread throughout my whole body.

(No one POV)

Sasuke, who was in the back yard. training of course. Had heard her yell. He was curious as to what the good news was. As he started in, He heard her scream, and took off at a dead run. "SAKURA!" He yelled as he burst thru the door. The sight before him shook him to his core. There, on her hands and knees, gasping for air, was HIS sakura! He sprinted across the room, and knelt down beside her, just in time to catch her before she cracked her head off of the floor.

"SAKURA! SAKURA WHAT'S WRONG?!" she could clearly hear the panic in his voice. She wanted to answer him, tell him everything would be ok, but she couldn't, she was far beyond speech. And to be honest, she wasn't so sure that everything WAS going to be ok. Then everything went dark.

While he held her, he noticed something that terrified him. She was coughing up BLOOD! He Picked her up, carrying her bridal style, and took off at a dead sprint towards the hospital. The only one he knew off who could save her was Lady Tsunade. He ran, Jumping rooftop to rooftop until finally he had reached the hospital. "LADY TSUNADE!" He screamed, his voice full of desperation. He felt another spasm rock sakuras body, followed by a weak "sasuke-kun….."

"Sasuke-kun" sakura mumbled weakly. Then she was dragged headfirst back into the darkness."Sakura just hold on a little longer" he begged as he heard her breathing became labored. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Lady tsunade yelled as she saw sasuke holding a very weak looking sakura. "I DONT KNOW! OK I JUST DON'T KNOW!" he yelled back on the verge of tears, he had lost everyone he had loved as a child. He would be damned if he was going to stand by and lose the one he loved again. Tsunade took one look at sasuke, seeing for the first time just how out of control he was, yelled at the nearest nurse to bring her a stretcher and to prep an operation room.

(Sasuke)

I'll be damned if I let her die, Not now, not when I am finally happy. Not when I Just started making amends for everything I have done to her. "TAME!" I turned to see naruto running up to me, "What do you want dobe?" I didn't really care, but I was trying to be nice. "Orochimaru was seen outside the village, I came to tell Granny Tsunade. Why are you here?" I looked him, Unable to stop the tears. "Sakura…..she's…..sick." He looked at me blankly. "She's in the operating room." I whispered. He started to cry to. "Sakura-chan.'' was all he said.

( Lady Tsunade)

I cant believe it! The Stoick sasuke uchiha CRYING! He must really care for my apprentice. "Oh no." I whispered, I ran for the door, "UCHIHA!" I screamed. Trying not to cry. Him and naruto came running my way, "What? Is she ok? Please tell me she will be ok?" I heard him practically beg. I couldn't look him in the face. I whispered. "She's been poisoned. It looks like Orochimaru's work." I heard him suck in a breath. "But she will live." I whispered. He sighed relived. "BUT"  
I said. "The baby…. Its been...infected." He looked at me blankly. Shit sakura must not have gotten to tell him yet. "I'll tell you more when she wakes up." I mumbled, heading to the hokage tower.

Hey everyone, let me know what you think! Ill post the next chapter when I have at least twos reviews!

~~love-kills-quickly~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, Thanks to those who have read my story and left comments! I am Very happy to know People have been enjoying my writing! Anyway, enjoy!

(Sakura)

It was like trying to swim through jello, Trying to wake up. It was hard. And all I wanted to do was wake up, and see my sasuke-kun, and make sure my baby was alright. "Sakura? Sakura if you can hear me, please wake up. I need you." I had to get back to him, tell him about the baby! And with that I woke up, Blinded by the lights. Then I felt someone hugging me tightly, I hugged them back. When my eyes adjusted I could see it was Sasuke. Naruto was in the the chair next to him, And Kakashi sensei was standing in the corner reading. I could Hear Ino in the hallway complaining about choji eating at a time like this, And shikamaru trying to get her to lower her voice. I smiled and looked at Sasuke. I was surprised. He looked like he had been crying. "Sasuke?" I asked quietly. He looked at me. "I'm pregnant." I said. He looked at me for a second. like he was producing what I said. Then he grinned from ear to ear. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Then he frowned again. "Lady Tsunade needs to speak to us….Naruto could you get her." He said. He hadn't really asked, It came out as more of an order. I looked at him, feeling the fear grow in the pit of my stomach, my free hand went to cradle my stomach.

(Sasuke)

I could see the fear written across her face. I wanted to reassure her, But I had no idea how, so I just held her hand tightly. I notice her had cradle her stomach, as though she thought she could keep the baby safe from whatever we were about to be told. I looked up when I heard the door open. Lady Tsunade Looked at Naruto and Kakashi sensei, and they left closing the door behind them. She looked at me, fresh tears in her eyes. "Sakura." She paused. "You and the baby have been poisoned. You will be OK. But the baby…. I don't know what it will do to it." She paused again, looking at me. "Sasuke. There may be a chance to reverse this. But you will have to kill for it." I nodded. Sakura let go of my hand. I looked at her, half expecting her to tell me it wasn't worth it. Instead she had grabbed her head band and was reaching for her gear. Lady tsunade didn't say a word. So I guess it OK for her to leave. Sakura looked at me. "Don't you DARE think i'm staying behind when our baby is in danger." She sounded dangerous. I nodded scared that I would die if i said she couldn't go. I didn't like the idea. But i knew I couldn't change her mind.

(Lady Tsunade)

After Sakura got her gear on, I looked at my old pupil. "You are going to need back up, So naturally The rest of the rookie nine will be going. As will guys old team. You may need there help. Guy and rock lee will be needed here though, so they will not be going. I will tell them to pack and meat you by the gates, you leave in two hours. And with that I left.

(Naruto)

"Well get him hinata. I promise, ninja's honor!" I told my fiance. Hinata was the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I can't believe Shes mine. I looked at Sasuke. "We will find the antidote. BELIEVE IT!" I said encouragingly. He just grunted. I smiled and looked at sakura. She was staring off into space, Probably worrying. I Nudged sasuke in that direction, And he went to speak with her. I hoped he could comfort her. I hugged Hinata tightly, Then looked at nenji an ten-ten. She was riding on his back giggling like a school girl. He was grinning from ear to ear. And Kakashi sensei was leaning against the gates, reading his book. I laughed, for once he wasn't late. Everyone seemed ready, So I yelled, "ARE WE GONNA STAND HERE OR ARE WE GONNA CATCH THAT CREEP!" They all smiled. And then we were off.

Ok guys what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Thoughts? Please leave a review!

~~Love-kills-quickly~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy with school. Anyway enjoy!

(Sasuke)

I looked at the rest of team seven. My wife, my mentor, and my best friend. Though I would never admit it. I was very glad that they still cared enough about me to take me back as a friend. Even after all the evil things I had done, all the times I tried to kill sakura, she still loved me, They still saw me as a friend. I could never understand it. But I will never push them away again. that much I was sure of. I was kinda surprised when Tsunade gave the order for the REST of the Rookie nine to come with us. But I didn't Question it. I was…..thankful. I knew we would need all the help we could get. But I didn't want to see them hurt either. Sakura punched my shoulder lightly. "Hey, stop daydreaming. Its time to roll out." She said. A smile plastered to her face. I had a feeling, Not even Tsunade would have know it was fake.

(Sakura)

Sasuke was spacing out again. Which wasn't good. To anyone else, it would look like a blank slate. No emotion at all. I could see the worry and fear brewing in his eyes. I looked at our group. "Ok, Listen up! Our target is orochimaru! We Kill him, get the antidote, and get back here. clear?" They all nodded. "Good. Since we are all here, lets roll out!" I shouted, and, in their pairs, took off. I looked over at sasuke. Surprised to see he was still zoned out. So I punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, stop daydreaming. its time to roll out." giving him my best, "I'm-not-afraid" smile. He just nodded, and then we were off.

Time skip!

(Naruto)

"Hey Sakura! Teme! what do you say we camp for the night? We won't be able to see in a few hours!" I could see they were reluctant. But as sakura took a look at there team, i knew she would give in. Sasuke, on the other hand….. "Sure naruto. None of us will be of any use if we are too exhausted to fight. Besides, We won't be able to find him in the dark." She said with a sigh. Sasuke looked like he was gonna argue, Until Sakura dropped to her knees. A collective course of concerned voices calling, "SAKURA!" filled the air. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground, and laid her down gently. Ino took a look at her and said. "She is exhausted. We have to camp for the night." Everyone nodded, even sasuke. I rolled out a sleeping mat for her, so sasuke could lay her down, and then me and hinata went to gather firewood.

(Ino)

"Damn it forehead." I curse, slipping into her tent after everyone was asleep. I had heard her whimpering, and came in to check on her. I knew what was wrong. She needed another round of medicine that tsunade gave her. I was just glad sasuke was on watch, manning the perimeter with naruto and neji. I felt bad for what had to come next. "Im sorry forehead." I whispered before Jabbing the needle deep into her thigh. She started to scream, But I clamped my hand over her mouth. "SHHHH!" If I get caught, sasuke will kill me! Then who is gonna mix up your meds?!" I whispered in a panic. Just then I heard the one person DIDN'T want finding me. "SAKURA!" Shit, sasuke! "SHE IS IN HERE!" I called back hoping I could play it off as I quickly hid the needle. Sasuke wasn't suppose to know. Sakura asked me not to tell him, because he would make her go back. And she said she couldn't just sit by while we all risked our necks for her baby. I had, reluctantly, agreed. "What happened?!" He screamed. waking the rest of the camp, and sakura. She looked at me and I gave her my "I-am-trying-to-safe-your-ass-so-help-me-out" look. She seemed to understand, because she looked at sasuke and said. "Im sorry sasuke-kun, I had a bad dream." sighing at the end. He said "Hn" and gave me the "you.-Leave.-Now." look. Which, I was all to happy to do.

Hey Everyone! You know the drill! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~~Love-Kills-Quickly~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So what do you think? I would really appreciate some feed back. As in, until I get some, I won't post anymore chapters. I need at least 3 comments. Im sorry to do this. But I want to know where you want me to take this story.

(Sasuke)

As soon as Ino left the tent, I turned on Sakura. "Why?" I asked as I looked at her. "Why what?" she asked confused. "Why did you have a bad dream?" She looked down. Hiding her face behind her hair. It took her a few moments to answer. "I dreamt that we didn't find him. That we didn't get the antidote, and our baby died. I dreamt I lost you all trying to say our baby." I sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. And I held her long into the night, as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

(Sakura)

I watched Ino leave, grateful that she hadn't told sasuke the truth. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?" I replied. Not really wanting to answer. "Why did you have a bad dream?" he asked, his voice thick with concern. I looked down. I had to lie, so I thought for a moment about what I was afraid of. What would seem believable. "I dreamt that we didn't find him. That we didn't get the antidote, and our baby died. I dreamt I lost you all trying to say our baby." I started to cry, and he wrapped me in his armes. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't know how long we sat like that. But next thing I knew, It was morning.

(Ino)

"Ok everyone. Shes fine. So go get some shut eye. Naruto, I don't think he is gonna leave her side until she has calmed down, So can you please take sasuke's shift?" Naruto nodded smiling. "Of course." He said with a grin. Didn't this guy ever get tired? "Hinata? Why dont you take over for neji? The poor guy has had less sleep than the rest of us." She nodded, "Sure ino-chan" She replied with a smile. "Stay safe!" I shouted as they left. I smiled. Then turned to tenten. "Why don't you and I take next watch?" She nodded, then went to hers and neji's tent. And I went to the one I shared with Shikamaru. I threw a rock at kiba and choji tent, because They were snoring so loud, It was a miracle any of us could sleep.

(Neji)

Hinata had told me my watch was over, so I made my way back to the tent. Not really liking the idea that Hinata and Naruto would be alone together, But I Couldn't argue that I wasn't tired. As I slipped into my tent, I smiled. There was tenten. MY tenten, all curled up and out like a light. I slipped into the bedroll next to hers, and listen to her even breathing. Before I knew, sleep had taken me.

(No ones POV)

As the sun started to rise, they team awoke, eat breakfast, Pack up the camp sight And began moving out. The sense of urgency returning to their bones. They speed through the trees. Determined to save sakura and her baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. So… zero reviews. Thats all I got. But I don't wanna leave this story hanging. So I will continue this the best way I can.

(Sakura)

It has been two days since we set out on our journey. Sasuke and Neji were confident that they had found his hiding place. Me and the girls went to a near by hot spring to bathe. The guys went to work setting up camp. As we were all soaking, our gear within reach, Ino spoke up. "Girls, I need your help." We all looked at her. She turned toward me."I'm sakura, but I can't keep sneaking you your medicine. Sasuke Is starting to get suspicious. I gonna need help." She turned back toward the rest of the girls. "Sakura needs to take some medicine every ten to twelve hours to fight the poison in her system. It must be done by injection. I need one of you girls to either slip her away, or distract sasuke, So she can get the medicine. If you have to do the injection. All you have to do, It pull of the glass cover, and Stab her in the leg. Clear?" They all nodded. I smiled."Thank you guys. And PLEASE don't tell sasuke. He will Make me go back to the village. And I can't just sit around when my baby is in danger." They all nodded, and hinata spoke up. "We understand Sakura. We will help you the best we can." A chorus of "Hai"s filled the air. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. This is true friendship. This is what true friends do for each other.

(Sasuke)

"Hey Naruto." I yelled. "Yeah teme?" The idiot replied. "Has sakura been acting strange to you?" He nodded. "But it's probably just the pregnancy. Or maybe it's the stress. I mean think about it! She finds out she pregnant, Then BEFORE she even gets to tell her husband, she is poisoned by a psychotic snake guy, And has to fight to save the life of her BABY! I mean…..Thats got to have pushed her to her limit. But she is strong. She will bounce back. Once orochimaru is dead, and we have the antidote." he said, sounding a lot more confident than I felt. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Speaking of sakura, do you know where the girls ran off too?" He asked looking around the camp, worry written across his face. "They went to a near by hot spring to bathe. Dont worry dobe, henati is safe." I chuckled to myself as he turned scarlet red. "We all know what you were thinking." I said. He simply smiled his over enthusiastic grin, and walked away. I "hn"ed, and decided that I should start a fire, so the girls could dry their clothes faster. And so we could have dinner. Then a thought struck me. "SHIT! NARUTO! DID ANYONE TELL NEJI WERE THE GIRLS ARE?!" He turned back to look at me, eyes widening. "oh hell."

(Neji)

"TENTEN!" I was running full speed through the forest. "HINATA!" Father would kill me if i let anything happen to Hinata. And I could never forgive myself if something happened to tenten. "TENTEN! HINATA! ANSWER ME!" I stopped to take in my surroundings. "I think I just heard neji." Ten ten. that had to have been tenten's voice. "What would he be doing this far from the camp?" Henati. That was her voice. Once again I took off running, this time in the directions of the voices. That was until I got tackled. "LET ME GO!" I yelled striking out to the nearest chakura point I saw. "NEJI CALM DOWN! THE GIRLS ARE SAFE!" I looked at my attacker, It was naruto, His arm hanging uselessly at his side, With sasuke standing not far behind. "Neji, unless you wanna be in a world of hurt, I would advise you come back to camp with us." Sasuke said, sounding bored. I narrowed my eyes at him. He rolled his. "Neji, the girls are bathing. I thought tenten told you." sasuke said. I Simply continued to glare at him. She is with sakura, ino and hinata. Im sure she is fine." So we headed back. And as soon as we made it back to camp, We heard them screaming. The camp was empty in seconds as everyone except Choji and kiba sprinted toward the hotspring.

(Ino)

"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN THIS MESS!" I shouted as we were attacked. "NOT NOW INO!" Sakura yelled back. "I'M JUST HAPPY WE GOT CLOTHES ON!" Tenten shouted. Though none of us had gotten out weapons belts on before they had attacked, so we were all just swinging fist, trying not to get stabbed. Yeah, not much of a game plan I know. "TENTEN! BEHIND YOU!" I screamed as one tried to sink his blade threw her back. She managed to dodge, but not before the blade sliced her shoulder. I blocked and us girls moved into a circular formation, were we could watch each other backs. "WHERE ARE THE GUYS?!" I screamed. Dodging another attack. As I dodged, I reached forward and grabbed one of our weapons belts from my attacker. Scrolls, blades of all sorts,Must be ten-tens. I grabbed a Kunai and yelled, "TEN-TEN, WEAPONS BELT HEADED YOUR WAY!" She reached up, plucked it out of the air, went right back to fighting. after a few more moments, I saw a kunai fly threw the air and sink into my attackers back. I looked up and smiled. "HEY! SOSA! SAVE OUR SEXY ASS'S!" I screamed, as the guys came to help.

ok, so what do you think?

~~love-kills-quickly~~


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! ok….thoughts? Ideas? Opinions? These thing do matter to me. Really, they do. SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Anyways, back to the story._

(Sakura)

Finally! The cavalry has arrived! "SAKURA! INCOMING!" I heard someone shout. Must have been ino-pig. She's the only one with that big of a mouth. I looked up to see my weapons belt flying threw the air. I caught, strapped it on, and got to work. I took down attacker after attacker. What I couldn't figure out was WHY we were being attacked. These weren't the akatsuki, wrong clothes and very poor training. We were only struggling because We had had no weapons. But that was swiftly changing as ino threw the girls there weapons, one at a time. Between the guys and the now equiped girls, the fight was over in seconds. I sighed, and looked at the girls, we were all thinking the same thing, so we all trudged to the nearest river, the guys not far behind. When we got there, We dropped our weapons belts, and dove in, Letting the water cool our heated skin, and wash away the blood and grime. When we climbed out, wet clothes and all, We headed back to camp, and the girls headed to their tents, I took the clothes and hung them by the fire to dry, Except mine. Ino came out, in one of Shikamaru's shirts, And a pair of his pants. Soon ten-ten came out, in one of neji's outfits, And hinata refused to put on one of naruto's outfits until he said it was ok. I rolled my eyes my eyes And looked at him. He blushed fire truck red and yelled. "Hinata! You can wear my clothes. At least until you're clothes are dry!" I saw sasuke smirked at naruto. "Sasuke-kun?" I asked. "Hn" Oh lord, it's gonna be one of those days. "Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked him, as I stirred some food in the pot. "Hn" that was his reply. Not sure, not ok, just "hn". I sighed, and headed for the tent. to me my movements felt sluggish, and I could feel the ache returning to my body. I shot ino a look. I was gonna need another round of the medicine. It had been 11 or so hours ago. So I shouldn't be surprised.

(Ino)

I had walked up til I was right next to sasuke. "You are an ass sasuke." I told him irritably. He just looked at me, confused. "Don't you know it hurts her when ever you you just say "Hn" to her questions. Thats like saying, "I don't have time to talk to you." or "I dont give a damn about what you have to say." It's RUDE!" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down.

"TEN-TEN! HINATA! Keep the guys out of the tent. I Have to "Speak" with sakura." Tenten looked confused for a second, And hinata just said "Hai" and her and tenten moved into place in front of the tent. I grabbed my weapons belt and walked in. I could hear sasuke cus at me. But I really didn't give a damn. I walked in to see sakura, In one of sasuke's shirts, whimpering on the ground. I walked over to her. "Sakura sweety, I have to give another round of the medicine ok?" She nodded. "Its gonna hurt, So bite this ok?" I said as I handed her a roll of gauze. She simply took it from me, and bite it. "On the count of three ok?" She nodded again, not meeting my eyes. She really hated needles. "One...two….Three." I said, as I plunged the needle into her skin. The cloth she was biting muffled her scream. I only Brought enough needles for about a month worth of shots. So I was going to need to stop in a town soon and get some more. Maybe I could say we were running low on supplies. That was when I heard the commotion outside.

(Ten-Ten)

As soon as sasuke heard her muffled scream, He was in our faces. "Move" He ordered In a cold voice. "No." Hinata told him, Her voice steady and strong. "If you don't move willingly, I will have no choice but to MAKE you move." I swear the temperature dropped a few degrees. I pulled out a Kunai and slipped into a defensive position. What I didn't expect was for neji to be in front of me in the blink of an eye, his back to me in a defencive position.. I glanced over to see naruto In a similar position in front of hinata. I slipped the handle of the kunai into his hand, hinata following suit, then the sound of metal against metal filled the air. I was about to jump in the fight when I heard ino start shouting. "THATS ENOUGH!" everyone froze. "SASUKE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE." She yelled, storming back into the tent.

(Sasuke)

I watched ino as she made her retreat to my tent. I ignored the fact that she put the too girls on guard. But when I heard sakura's muffled scream, I saw red. I was in their faces in a second. "Move." If they didn't I would beat the living hell out of them. "No." Hinata told me, looking me dead in the eye. I was surprised. and mildly impressed that she, little shy hinata, had the balls to tell me no. And that she let no sign of weakness slip into her voice. "If you don't move willing, I will have no choice but to MAKE you move." Both the girls slipped into defencive positions, pulling out Kunais from there packs. I produced my kitana. That was, until Neji and Naruto stepped in to protect their girls. I noticed the girls slipping there kunais into the guys hands. Then the fight started, which only lasted a few second before Ino came out of the tent screaming. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" We all froze, not expecting that much authority to come pouring off of ino. "SASUKE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE!" She screamed at me, shooting me a look that could kill, before storming back into the tent. I was in trouble. But I didn't really care about that. What I wanna know was why sakura screamed! If Ino hurt her, I am going to kill her. As I walked to the tent, I could hear Shikamaru mumble, "What a drag." From somewhere behind me.

_Hey everyone! Thoughts? You know the drill!_

**_~~Love-Kills-Quickly~~_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I have been a little busy lately, my boyfriend of a year got a puppy and I have been helping him train him. Anyway, sorry if this update is a little short. Enjoy!_

(Ino)

I walked back into the tent, and I knew sakura wasn't going to be happy with me. "Im sorry forehead. But we have to tell him. Us girls won't let him send you back. Promise." I said looking at her. She had sat up, but when she looked at me, my heart broke. I was about to say something else when I heard the tent door being opened. I moved protectively in front of sakura. "Its ok ino-pig. I'll tell him." I nodded, choosing to ignore that last comment. i could tell she was starting to panic. So I stayed in the tent, standing by the door.

(Sakura)

"Sasuke, I have a confession to make." He froze, staring at me. "I…..I'm…." I didn't know how to to say it. I glanced at ino, begging for help. "She is still sick sasuke." His head snapped around to look at her. "What." His voice was as cold as ice. I looked up at him, pulling his sleeve. "Sasuke, the poison is still in me. I have to get shots Every day to battle it." He sat down next to me. "You're going back." He looked at me, his face blank. "No, No she is NOT." Ino looked at the door. "GIRLS!" As soon as the words left her lips, they were next to her. "Sakura. Please come here." I nodded and got up. "Sakura uchiha. Don't you dare move." My husbands voice held no emotion. "I'm sorry sasuke. But I can't let you send me back. Not when our child is in danger. I refuse to sit on the side lines while everyone else risks there necks for our baby." I said, keeping my voice firm. I walked to where the girls were standing. "Ok ino pig. Now what?" I asked. "Now, Forehead, all us girls are going to move into the same tent. So Sasuke can't make you leave while we are sleeping." I nodded. Hinata spoke up. "My tent is the biggest. So we can use it. I'm sure Naruto wont mind." I shook my head. "Guys. How about I just sleep in a different tent every night? Like one night I can sleep with ino, than the next ten-ten?" They nodded in agreement. "So that's it?" I heard sasuke say, his voice laced with rage. "You are going to completely disregard your own safety? You will put yourself in danger over THIS! YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU STAY! WELL YOU ARE DAMN WELL MISTAKEN, BECAUSE I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! YOU **WILL** RETURN TO KOHONA! **I WILL NOT RISK LOSING YOU! **_**AM I CLEAR?**_" I looked at him shocked. "SASUKE CALM DOW-" Hinata yelled back, but was cut off. "_**YOU SHUT UP HYUGA! YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."**_

(Naruto)

"SASUKE, CALM DOW-" Hinata yelled. I stood up, and shot a look to the other guys, we climbed to our feet in time to hear. "_**YOU SHUT UP HYUGA! YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU." **_By the time sasuke stopped screaming, me, neji, shikamaru, kiba and choji were bursting into the tent. Hinata had tears running down her face, sakura stood in front of her protectively, with ino and ten-ten flanking them. ino and ten-ten had slipped into defensive stances. Anger boiling in their eyes. "How dare you scare ten-ten and Lady Hinata." Neji spoke. His voice was ice cold. "Neji calm down, fighting won't solve anything." I said, and he nodded reluctantly. "Sasuke-kun." We all turned to look at sakura. "I love you, and I love our baby. But I am not weak. I can protect myself. Trust me, you won't lose me." She said, her voice was practically dripping with the sincerity and faith in it. "Hn." was his response.

{TIME SKIP- three days}

(Ino)

"Naruto!" I yelled. "Yeah ino?" he asked looking at me like I had just sprouted another head. "I need you to get sasuke to stop in the next town. Sakura is almost out of nettles, and she needs them for her medicine." I spoke in a rush, I wanted to get back to making more medicine. he nodded. "Sure ino, I'll get shikamaru and neji to help me." He grinned. "Thanks Naruto!" I yelled as I turned and ran to my tent to gather my bag. "Were are you going babe?" Shikamaru asked me. "I Have to collect some herbs to make sakura's medicine." I said looking at him. "Wanna help?" he grinned. "Ugh what a drag. I guess I can help you." I smiled. "Well then lets go!" And with that we were off.

Ok guys i am going to end this chapter right here, Comment your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Hope your summer is going great! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please, Someone, Anyone, please review!

(time skip-2 days since sakura refused to return to the village)

(Naruto)

"HEY TEME!" I shouted to sasuke, who was, as usual, In a tree, overlooking the camp, watching sakura. "hn" was his response. It was his response for everything. Or at least, it has been since sakura told him she wouldn't go back to the village. "Ino needs us to stop in the next town we pass, she has to get more needles for sakura. And we need to get supplies. We are almost out of ram- I mean food." I said catching myself. He didn't even glance at me. "Hn" I sighed, "Me and hinata are going to go down to river and see if we can catch some fish for tonight." I said, hoping to get a response out of him….Nothing. Not so much as a "hn" I sighed, then jumped down, to find hinata. We had some fishing to do.

(ten-ten)

"Neji! I have to go check on sakura!" I said for what felt like the hundredth time. "No. I don't want you to leave this tent." He replied, in the same half demanding, half pleading voice he used when ever he wanted me to do things his way. "You leave me no choice." He opened one eye. I did some hand signs under the blanket, and he tightened his hold on me. Except when the smoked cleared, where I had been laying was a ten-ten sized log. "Ten-Ten! Did you REALLY just use substitution jutsu on ME?" He sounded hurt. My eyes fell to the floor. "Im sorry neji-kun (I only ever call him that when I hurt his feelings or if we get in a fight)….But sakura need me, I promised Ino I would sit with her, till she got back with a new batch of her medicine." I started getting dressed. "Besides, hinata's probably already there waiting for me, If sakura goes down hill from the poison….." I let my voice trail off. He got up, and walked toward me. "My apologizes Ten-ten…..I will accompany you…..And Lady hinata In guarding Sakura." I nodded. "Thank you neji." I said with a smile as I pulled my pants on. He stood up to, Displaying his well defined chest. I blushed neon red, and quickly turned around. We had been together since the end of the great war. {[Authors note] In this version neji didn't die, a medic ninja managed to save him before he died :P} There was a ugly red scar that took up the majority of his chest, and my heart hurt every time i saw it. Maybe….if I had… what if…... There were so many what if's and scenarios playing out in my head. I had cried for weeks after it happened. I had fell into a deep state of depression, blaming myself. What kind of teammate couldn't protect one of their own? I had started to question my abilities as a ninja. And then, I started to self-harm. It was almost like I felt the need to be punished, Like this was my fault that neji got hurt. That my team got hurt. "Ten-ten! Neji-san!" Hinata's voice snapped me out of my miserable thoughts, i looked up from the floor to see neji stand right in front of me. He pulled me into a tight hug and said, "Ten-ten. Please, stop blaming yourself for what happened. It is in the past. You can not allow the past to rule you. Or cloud your future." I nodded. "Ten-ten? Neji-san? Is it ok if i come in? please?" We both smirked and neji, after stepping back, shouted 'You may enter lady hinata." She stepped in. "Neji. PLEASE stop calling me that." she said with i smile before turning to me. "Ten-ten, naruto-kun wants me to go with him to the river to catch dinner, then on a scout detail. Do you think you and neji could stay with sakura today?" I looked her and smiled," of course hinata!" I said as started pushing her toward the door. "Not a problem" Then as I got her to the tent flap, I grinned evilly, shoved her out the door gently as shouted as loud as I could, "GO GET SOME HINATA!" She turned bright red, stuttered, then speed away into the forest. I chuckled.

(Neji)

"Ten-ten, was it really necessary to embarrass her?" I asked. She looked at me, with that wicked gleam in her eye. "Yes, now come on! We have prego women to watch!" I smiled, pulled on a shirt, put on my head band, and helps ten-ten pull her hair into her signature buns. Just as I was finishing up her hair, we heard an ear splitting scream!, ten-ten and I darted out of the tent, in time to see sakura and hinata, and ino, draped over the shoulder of Orochimaru's henchmen. Ten-ten let out a shout of rage as she wiped out her scroll, and started her hand signals, naruto, sasuke, and shikamaru were unconscious. before she could finish her hand sign though, they disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Hey everyone! what did you think? Any thought?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Sorry i haven't posted in a long time. I would say I have been busy, but honestly, It slipped my mind. Again thank you for your support. Anyway TO THE STORY!

(Sakura)

"Sakura! Sakura you have to wake up! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I bolted up, as the memories of the night before flashed thru my mind. "Ino? Where are we? Where's sasuke? What happened? Hinata? Where is she? Oh my god! HINATA!" I crawled over to hinata, who had a kunai buried in her arm, and some nasty gash that went across the left side of her face, almost shredding her cheeks. "Ino, we have to help her. Get over here." She nodded dumbly, and made her way over to us. I started healing the gash on her face, it was going to scar, no matter what I do, So I focused on healing it, and making the scarring as small and light as possible. It wasn't so bad, it was a pale pink color, but they resembled lightning bolts flowing down her gave me a half hearted smile, as ino moved to help me remove the kunai, and stop the bleeding. I heard footsteps and the sound of people talking, I hushed ino, and strained to hear. "...the sharingan, nine-tails and the byakugan is as good as ours. Not to mention that haruno girl is carrying and uchiha inside her. So There will no longer be any need for sasuke. Hmm that sedative should be wearing off soon, I need to give them more Lord orochimaru." It must be Kabuto. It has to be. "What of the blonde one? What use is she to me?" Orochimaru, It had to be him. "I am not sure. She was always away from the camp with a boy, Your ninjas saw her and attacked, They had managed to defeat them, and grabbed them both, when we arrived at the uchiha's camp, I informed them He was not needed, so they dropped him, grabbed the other too and got the hell out of dodge." He finished his story, I looked at ino and mouthed out. "Get ready we have to try to make a break for it." So slowly we stood, and I helped hinata to her feet, and ino picked up the bloody kunai from the floor. They had taken our weapons belts, So we were practically defenceless. We still had our jutsus and brute strength, which was better than nothing. I rearranged hinata, so I was carrying her on my back, and slipped into my fighting stance. When the door to our cell opened, and kabuto stepped in, we attacked, Me throwing punch after punch, backing him into a wall. Once I had him cornered, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu. Her body crumpled to the ground, and she used kabuto's body, to move out into the hallway, and grab our weapons belts. Then she searched his mind for the nearest exit. Once she relayed the information, she headed in the opposite direction. I grabbed her body, and started to drag it out the hallway towards the nearest exit. I had made it about half way, when Ino returned to her own body. "We have to hurry! Kabuto will know what's going on and try to stop us!" I nodded grimly and handed her her belt. She pulled out a kunai of her own and moved to take up the rear. We picked up the pace.

(Naruto)

I sprang to my feet. "HINATA!" I screamed, slipping into my battle stance. I had to stop kabuto. "SAKURA!" I heard next to me. But it wasn't a battle cry. It was a broken, half choked sob of a man whose world was just ripped from his arms. I Looked around wildly, realizing the girls were gone. I was shocked to see ten-ten patching up shikamaru, and sasuke….. sasuke was kneeling on the ground in front of what looked like a shred of sakura's shirt. There were tears streaming down his face. And there before my eyes, The great and mighty, stone cold uchiha, crumbled. "Naruto!" I jerked around, shielding sasuke from sight. "What is it kiba?" I asked, my voice sounded strained, even to my own ears. He sighed, and handed me a handkerchief. "We got a trail. If we hurry, we should be able to find them." I nodded, and turned to sasuke, "If we want to find them we have to hurry. If we don't, kiba may lose the trail." He looked at me, and nodded once. I pulled him to his feet, and shikamaru followed suit. Ten-ten grabbed her scroll and nenji helped her up. I looked at choji. "Choji I need you to report this to granny. Tell her we will need back up. We should meets at waterfall." He nodded and took off. I turned to sasuke. "There's a good chance the girls either managed to escape, or they are putting up one hell of a fight." Shikamaru Nodded. "Yeah Ino would do whatever it took to protect her friends." Neji looked at sasuke and added, "As would ten-ten." Sasuke nodded looking at me. "And sakura would sooner die, than see one of her friend hurt." I Nodded. "hinata would lay down her life for her friends. So, Let's move." My mind filled with thoughts of hinata. "If they hurt her, ill kill them all." I vowed. Kurama agreed with me.

(Shikamaru)

"Ino…." I mumbled, lost in thought. I Had to think of a strategy. But all I could think about was,"is she OK? Is she safe? What if she's hurt?" I shook my head, trying to clear it. We had been running for over an hour now, so we had to be getting close. "GUYS! AKAMARU GOT A FRESH SCENT! HE SAYS IS THE GIRLS!" He shouted as he made a sharp right. We all pushed ourselves harder, as we speed after they pair. As we got closer I could hear the sounds of metal on metal, and the ground shock from what had to be sakuras cherry blossom impact jutsu. As we closed the distance. I noticed Naruto and sasuke share a veiled look. Then, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, going into his sage mode. Sasuke, still running activated his sharingan. Of course in sage mode, Naruto caught up in no time. I grabbed my weapon, and we burst into the clearing. I whipped my head around searching for ino. She, of course, was in the middle of the battle, Back to back with sakura. But it looked like they were trying desperately to protect something. Then I caught a glimpse of of dark purple hair. It looked like she was fighting, but she was struggling. Big time. "NARUTO, HINATA'S IN THE BETWEEN SAKURA AND INO!" I didn't look to see if he heard me. I shout forward, just in time to see One of the hidden sound ninja sink his kitana deep in inos shoulder. "_**INO!" **_Oh god. I have to get to her. I have to help her. I ran faster than i ever have before. And I still was the last to get there. Just as I reached the girls, ino fell face first toward the ground. Reflexively, I reached forward to grab her, Then i felt her name being ripped from my throat. "INO!" She was my everything, we grew up together, trained together. We fought with each other. She was my comrade and the light of my life.

(Ino)

I screamed. It hurt so bad, I don't even know what was happening. So, imagine my shock when i turned my head, and a katana was buried so deep in my shoulder I could see the bone. Sakura was there in a second, she gasped. And I saw the tears running down her face. She was battered and bruised, and clearly running low on chakra. "We can't give up." She whispered. But it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Then, just as she looked like she was going to crumble, Sasuke and Naruto were there, Helping us out. Sakura looked at me and grinned. I grinned back. "The cavalry has arrived." I mumbled as my vision started to dim, I swayed, then fell head first. Last thing I remember was a strong arm catching me, and shikamaru calling my name. then I was drifting in the dark. I saw flashes. Images that quickly faded from my minds eye, only to be replaced with another. I saw me and sakura as kids, gathering flowers, and playing games. I saw shikamaru, as a child, playing with the other boys. My team at the academy, our first mission together. I saw the mission were we lost our sensie, watched as shikamaru tried to be strong for me and choji, how it felt when i thought I was going to lose them both during the war. The relief i felt when they came back to me. I remembered how nervous i was when shikamaru first asked me out. How I had teared up when he asked me to move in with him. God I loved him.

So, what do you think? Any good?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello fellow sasusaku shippers. Thanks to all the people who have faved and followed my story! Anyway, here we go! I am sorry if this one is kinda short._**

(Sasuke)

Without a word, sakura spun back to ino, and fell to her knees next to her. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" She cried, as she hurried to heal inos shoulder. Naruto, shikamaru, hinata and I made a circle around the too. Between us, neji, ten-ten, kakashi, and kiba, the fight was over in minutes. Just as naruto started celebrating, I heard a thud behind me. We all turned to see ino, her wound was healed enough to stop the bleeding, and sakura, who was on all fours in the pool of inos blood. The katana discarded a few feet away. "SAKURA!" I yelled at the same time ten-ten pushed past neji. Shikamaru picked up ino, clutching her close, as I scooped up sakura, and naruto went to pick up hinata. He gasped, and fell to his knees, and began glowing. Kakashi silently placed a hand on his shoulder.

(Naruto)

For the first time, I took a closer look at her face. It looked like lightning was flowing down her face, It started just under her hair on the right side, and ended on her chin. I could feel kurama clawing at the bars, Roaring in anger. I could feel my self-control slipping, but I didn't care. Hinata turned her face away from me, whispering that she was fine, and that I had to calm down. And kakashi sensei had a hand on my shoulder. They would pay for this, they hurt my hinata. Sasuke was there in a second. "Naruto what's wrong." He stopped. Neji landed next to hinata. "Lady hinata…...your…..your face." He sputtered. "They Slashed her face." Sakura mumbled, tearing up. I turned my head to look at her, and she started to sob."I tried naruto. Really I did. But It was to much, I had to save my chakra. I knew we would have to fight our way out." Her voice broke and cracked. Sasuke hushed her, putting his arm around her trying to calm her. She looked at ino, and whispered, tears still streaming down her face. "She'll be scarred too. I didn't have enough chakra to prevent it." She looked shikamaru in the eyes. "I tried. I really did." Then neji. much to my disbelief, hit one of sakura's pressure points. I was half expecting sasuke to try to kill neji, But he looked at him and nodded. "Thank you. She needs to rest. She is dangerously close to running out of chakra." He paused. "Neji, hold her, I'm going to have to patch her up." Sakura too looked worse for wear. She had a nasty gash on her forehead, her arms were cut and bruised. Her knuckles were busted up, and her clothes were torn in multiple place, Not to mention fro the blood on the front of her top, she must have a nice gash on her ribs. I looked at hinata As sasuke started tearing off strip after strip of his cloak. She said nothing, just bowed her head, so her hair covered her face. I reached out for her, and pulled her into my arms. I looked around the group, all the girls save ten-ten were out of commission. Hinata was mumbling something, that I couldn't quite catch. I looked at neji, and silently pleaded with him to do what had to be done. But, just as he was about to knock her out, she said, "No. Neji. You will not do to me what you have done to the others. I will rest when we have returned to camp. Let me go, Naruto." Her voice was flat, and tired. I just held her tightly to my chest. "Hinata…. Let me carry you, we won't make you rest, but let me carry you… I have spent the last day and a half facing the fact that we may have been too late to save you, or that we wouldn't be able to find. I need this. Please." I said as the tears dripped off my face and onto hers. Slowly her face softened. "Okay naruto." She said. I of course noticed that she had called me naruto. Not naruto-kun. But I wasn't about to push my luck. With that, I picked her up, and we took off. Sasuke leading the way, kiba, and neji flanking him, then me, flanked by shikamaru and kakashi sensei. Ten-ten took up the rear, watching our backs.

{Time skip. The waterfall.}

(Ten-ten)

When we had arrived, I took to the trees hiding. There was no way I could face Lady Tsunade after this. Kiba and I had packed up camp, and brought it back here. After we sent up, I came up here. I was crying like a wimp, but i couldn't stop the damn tears. I had messed up. If I had fought harder. Moved faster, or maybe, JUST MAYBE if I hadn't pushed hinata out of the tent, This wouldn't have happened. Maybe my friends wouldn't have been hurt. "Ten-ten?" I jumped, hurrying to scrub away the tears. "Oh hi neji. Didn't notice you there." He came over and sat down behind me, pulling me to his chest. "Ten-ten, you shouldn't do this to yourself. You shouldn't hurt yourself." I was shocked that he knew, until I glanced down, I had forgotten to pull my pant leg back down. So the makes from mine blade were visible. I gulped and yanked my pants back into place. "Just forget about it." I grumbled, trying to get up. But he just held me tighter. "No. I won't love. I _can't. _" More tears started to flow. I tried again to stop them. He sighed then picking me up, jumped down, and hurrying us into our tent.

_So thoughts? _


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! SOOOO, What did you guys think of the last chapter?! I thought It turned out quite well…. If I DO say so myself. Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!

(Neji)

I slipped into our tent almost unnoticed, Lady tsunade had looked at us, but one look told her all she needed to know. Setting ten-ten onto the floor, I slipped out to grab her something to eat. When I Came back she was laying on the bed roll. "Ten-ten?" I whispered. "Ten-Ten? You need to eat love." She sat up slowly, looking at me. There was minor bruising going up and down her arms, a few shallow scratches on her back, But her leg was a different story. The bandages she had wrapped it in, were turning red, and she was turning pale. "Ten-ten, You need to get lady tsunade to look at those for you." She shook her head vigorously. "She's bond to be disappointed in me as is, I don't want to give her anything else to be mad about." She mumbled. "You're doing it again love." I mumbled, pulling her close. "She won't be disappointed, If anything she will understand. Please love?'' She sighed but nodded. "If I say no, you'll just do it anyway." I smirk. She was right of course. "Lady Tsunade, I need your assistance." I said as I slipped out of the tent. She just nodded and strode to the entrance. I held the flap back, and followed her in. She took one look at ten-ten and her face burned with anger. I was shocked when she walked up and slapped ten-ten across the face. Hard. In a flash I had put myself between ten-ten and the Hokage. "What the hell?" I hissed, my normally calm and controlled demeanor gone. "Get out of my way neji. What she needs is an ass kicking." The hokage growled. From behind i heard ten-ten speak. "I deserved that neji. I couldn't protect my teammates." I growled in response. I grabbed ten-ten, and flew out of the tent. "Sakura!" I shouted as I burst into the uchiha tent. Sakura was working to heal her ribs, and sasuke was fighting with her to eat. Both of their heads snapped up when I sprinted in. Ten-ten was struggling, spewing crap about how the hokage had every right to hit her and to leave sakura alone. Sakura was on her feet in a second. "Tsunade-sama hit you! What on earth for? What happened to your legs? Neji, lay her down on the futon! Sasuke, you and neji guard the door." She started barking orders, all those years of medic training kicking in.

(Sakura)

Took a closer look at ten-tens legs, and started to cry, "Ten-ten, why? What would make you wanna do this to yourself?" I asked as the tears slipped down my checks. "Did Tsunade hit because of this?" She nodded, not meeting my eyes. "Ten-ten, talk to me, what's bothering you?" I asked, as I started to heal her legs. "Im weak" she mumbled, "I couldn't protect my comrades. Not now, Not during the war, Not ever. I almost lost neji-kun, because I was weak."She whimpered, I heard neji suck in a sharp breath. I guess she never told him any of girls all knew she struggled hard with the fact that neji was hurt the entire time he was in the hospital. On more than one occasion I had to sedate her, just so she would rest. When we finally broke the news that we didn't know if he would ever wake up, She locked herself up in her apartment. When we finally got threw to her, there were scars running up and down her arms and legs. After that, we never let her be alone, and when neji woke up, she was so happy. It never even dawned on me that she might still be struggling with her Depression. "That's bullshit!" She looked up at me shocked. "Ten-Ten, without you orochimaru would have just re-captured us girls and experimented on us, Without you thinning out orochimaru's henchmen, the guys wouldn't have stood a chance." She seemed to brighten at my words, and I grinned. " You saved me and hinata from torture, and ino from death." She lept to her feet, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEATH? TORTURE? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SICK BASTARD PLANNING WITH HINATA! I THOUGHT HE WANTED THE SHARINGAN?!" She shouted. I hushed her, "I don't know, Really I dont." I sighed, "I'm guessing because she has the byakugan, he wanted that power as well." Sasuke Growled. "I bet I know what he was planning." We all turned to look at him. "He most likely wanted to transfer one of hinata's eyes into our child, What better that that power combo in one vessel?" I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively, and let a whimper escape my lips. I had known I was going to need another injection soon, But with everything that had been happening, I had pushed it off. Now I was gonna pay the price. I felt my knees go, as the ache turned into a burning pain. I heard everyone call my name, then All i could feel was fire.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Hope you like this story so far? Got any suggestions to change things up?**_

(Sasuke)

I heard her whimper, and my head snapped up. I open my mouth to ask if she was okay, when her knees buckled. "Sakura!" Me, neji, and ten-ten shouted at the same time, Ten ten was fast enough to catch her before her face planted on the ground. I was next to her a second later, and scooped her up, running to find ino, leaving neji and ten-ten alone in our tent. I Sprinted across the campsite. Lady Tsunade started to walk toward me. But after the way she treated ten-ten. I had a bad feeling about her. I kept running till I was right in front of Ino's tent. "INO. GET. OUT. HERE. NOW." I growled out. she was at the tent door in seconds. She stared blankly at sakura for a few seconds, then something seemed to click, And she cussed. "Fuck. Get her in here!" She growled at me, So I followed her, sending a warning glare over my shoulder to anyone who thought about following us in.

(Ino)

I had been awake for an hour or so, from a nightmare but shikamaru had been out and hadn't come back yet. When Lady tsunade came in to check on sakura's healing job, I asked where he had gone. "Relax ino, He's patrolling the perimeter, And should be back in an hour or two." That was about an hour or so ago. I hope he comes back soon. I hate being alone. "INO! GET. OUT. HERE. NOW." I heard the uchiha bastard growl. I groaned and lumbered to my feet, stumbling out of the tent. Sakura was wiggling in his arms, whimpering. I looked at them blankly, till I remembered, she hadn't had an injection in almost 14 to 15 hours. "Fuck. Get her in here!" I growled out, lumbering back in, heading for my pouch. I had a batch ready right? Did I have to mix up more? Was there even a clean vial left? What about needles? "Lay her down." I growled, digging around in my bag, heaving a sigh of relief, as my fingers closed the last vial. I quickly yanked her shorts up, wiping her thigh with the antiseptic, then plunging the needle into her skin. She converged once, groaned, then laid still. Sasuke started to panic, so I punched him, tell him to shut up so I could work. I checked her breathing, and her pulse, both were stable. I checked her chakra network, then told him to take her back to their tent so she could rest. I groaned, flopping back, exhausted, Before I knew It, I'd dozed off.

(Shikamaru)

"Ugh, what a drag." I mumbled as I made my way to ino and mines tent. Hopefully she was still sleeping. She needed the rest. As I slipped in, I saw that she was, indeed asleep, whimpering in her sleep. "Ino?" I whispered, pulling off my boots. When I got closer, I saw tears slipping down her cheeks. I groaned. "Ino, babe?" I shook her shoulder gently. "AHHH!" She scream right in my ear. What a pain. "Calm down. It's just me. Okay?" She squealed, pouncing on me, nearly crushing me in her embrace. "Where have you been?" She squeaked. I rolled my eyes, but wrapped my arms around her. "So you woke up huh?" I grumbled. "Yeah, tsunade-sama woke me up to check on sakura's healing job." She backed away, staring at the ground. Oh my god. What did she say? Is she gonna lose it? Is it too bad to save? Did it get infected? Is she gonna DIE?! "What did she say baby?" I whispered. "It's….. it's gonna scar. Bad. Like, its gonna be all disfigured. And I can't lift it all the way up. But she says when we get back to konoha they can fix that." I sighed, grinning. "So you're gonna be okay?" I asked. She nodded. Still not looking me in the eyes. The hell. "Ino. What's wrong?" she shook her head. "Don't give me that bull. Something is bothering you! Tell me!" I demanded. I reached out to grab her but she scrambled away, pulling her hair over her wounded shoulder. Then it clicked. "You have GOT to be kidding me." I growled. "Ino. Do you really think that little of me? Do you think i'm that shallow!" She looked me in the eye then, tears were streaming down her face. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I love you. Nothing's gonna change it. Not this scar, or the others you are bound to get in the future. NOTHING. I feel in love with you. Not your body." I whispered in her ear, stroking her hair gently. She sobbed. "I mean it ino. I love you. I loved you back in the academy, i loved you threw all that damn training. I love you now, and I will love till we die." Then just to riller her up, and stop the tears I added, "Even though it's so damn troublesome." She laughed, and I grinned. Holding her close made me feel much better. But I had to get out of this pesky gear if i wanted to sleep. So I gently pushed her back, "I got to get out of my gear." I explained, rolling my eyes. She just huffed and climbed into bed.

(Naruto)

I hadn't been able to look hinata in the eyes since we got back to camp. I didn't even deserve to look at her. I failed. I promised to protect her. And I failed. "Naruto-kun?" she whispered. I glanced in her direction,focusing on something just past her left shoulder. "Naruto-kun….. if…..if you wanna leave me. I promise I won't make you stay. I know it must be hard looking at my face now that's it all marred." I gasped, and locked eyes with hers. "Hinata…." I didn't really know what to say, so i let my heart do the talking. "Hinata, I don't want to leave you. Please understand. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe and I failed. You got hurt because of me." I watched her as her face crumbled. Saw the tears stream from her lavender eyes. I didn't realize i was crying until she reached up and wiped them from my checks. "naruto-kun, I got hurt because of my byakugan. They wanted to combine the powers of the uchiha and the hyuga." She sobbed. "If sakura hadn't done what she did, i would be dead right now, or worse. They had every intentions of turning me into a baby making test subject." She was starting to go hysterical. "I woke up first, they wanted to use me and sakura. They were going to take her baby and kill her. They were going to make me have a baby to. Then I would have been as good as dead. They were gonna turn ino into one of his test subjects. They were going to torture her, I had to do Something, I tried to fight them, I tried to stop them naruto but i couldn't!" she screamed, then she sprinted from the tent, me on her heels. when she reached the edge of the woods, she started to puke. I gagged once, pulled myself together, and held her hair for her. When she was done, I handed her my canten. She rinsed her mouth. "Hinata, what happened. What did you try to stop?" I whispered. pulling her into my arms. I had to know if they hurt her. "They….they injected something in me, threw me in a room full of men with ino. They left us there, and the men tried to rape us. So….so I….. I killed them, I didn't want to , but they wouldn't stop coming. And I felt this power rising up. I killed them all." She choked out. "It's okay, you did what had to be done. It's okay." I held her closer. "I killed them, there blood's on my hands because I killed them." She whispered. After I killed those men, I passed out. When I woke up again, sakura was hauling ass with me on her back." She blushed then. "I mean, she was running with me on her back…." She seemed so embarrassed that I heard her cuss. "It's okay. You have been threw alot, I think you deserve to cuss after all that's happened. Actually I think you are entitled to an entire melt down." I said, glaring at the ground. "No way, I'm going to be an uzumaki soon, I need to be strong." She said grinning. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You need to rest." When I saw that she was reluctant I added, "Plus I'm pretty beat." I stretched my arms above us. ""YAWN! Lets hit the hay!" She just nodded, and followed me back to the tent.

(Neji)

Ten-ten's legs had been healed So I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to our tent. She weighed next to nothing. Had she not been eating? "Ten-ten? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday." She just shook her head. Then I heard her stomach growl. "Ten-ten you got to eat. We have a big journey ahead of us. As soon as everyone is able. We are going after orochimaru." Her head whipped up then. "We are?!" She squealed. I could see the flame burning in her eye. She thought she could redeem herself by helping kill orochimaru. And It was exactly what she needed to lift her out of the hole she had dug herself. Though one glance at tsunade told me, that she was planning on sending people back. I had to make sure ten-ten didn't get sent back. She needed this. And if I knew sakura. When she came to. She would give Tsunade-sama a run for her money. Now that she had the 100 healing seal. She was on the same level as the hokage. Now Naruto, sakura AND sasuke. She would be in WAY over her head.

_**So what do you guys think? TELL ME!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! SO, I hope you guys like the story so far? Anything I should change? I think that the last chapter was pretty good. Though it took a while to get it to flow right. I still don't think it flows to well. This story is the same. **__**WARNING! **_ _**The next chapter WILL have Some lemons! Anyways, Back to the story!**_

(Hinata)

How could anyone be so cruel? How could someone be that hateful, so power hungry? I shuddered at the thought. On second thought, I didn't want to know. "Naruto-kun?" I whispered. No answer. I snuggled closer to his chest, pouting. I couldn't sleep, and he was out like a light. I sighed, then blushed when his arms tightened around me, and I heard him give a raspy moan. I turned neon red, when he groaned out my name. "N-Naruto-kun?" I mumbled. "W-wake up Naruto-kun." I whispered in his ear. He shivered. He must be cold. That had to be it. I tried to get up to grab a blanket, but he just held me closer. How was I going to get him a blanket if he didn't let me get up? "Naruto-kun?" I tried again, raising my voice a little. "Naruto-kun, Let me up. Please?" His face twisted into something resembling fear, then he tightened his grip on me again. He was holding me so tight it was actually painful. "Naruto-kun! That hurts! Let me go!" I tried again, But still he didn't even flinch. He started growling, and practically crushed me into his chest. I heard something crack, and felt my spine pop. I was starting to panic, I had to stay calm. I looked at his face again to see his teeth had turned to fangs, like the nine tail was taking over. "NARUTO! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I screamed again, when he didn't respond, I did the only thing I could think of. I bit his arm. Hard. "GAH!" He yelped, his eyes flying open, but his eyes were blood red, not the sky blue I so loved. I bit harder. "AHHH! HINATA! THAT HURTS! THE HELL!?" He shouted flinching away from me, letting me go. I gagged a little, spitting out a little blood from where my teeth broke skin. Then sucked in a long breath, as Naruto held his injured arm in shock. "S-sorry Naruto-kun, b-but your…...your eye! Oh my god! Your eye, and your teeth and, and your FACE its all… Ahhh!" I half screamed, half rasped. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" He asked confused. I scrambled over to my bag, I always kept a mirror in there, just in case. I grabbed it, and scrambled back over to him, holding it up so he could see his face. The right eye and his teeth"Oh god…. Hinata. What happened? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh my god, I did didn't I? That's why you bit me isn't it?! Oh my god hinata, I'm so sorry!" He rambled, tears streaking his face. I sighed. "Naruto-kun, you didn't hurt me, promise! See!" I plastered a smile on my face. To be perfectly honest, I was probably going to have some serious bruises. Then took a swig of water from our canteen to rinse the blood out. As I watched his face, The blue of his eyes returned, and his teeth returned to normal. "Don't lie hinata. Please, let me make you forget the pain. Let me show you how much you mean to me." He whispered, staring in his lap. For the first time on my life, I did a spit take.

at the same time.

(sasuke)

I can't believe I forgot to make sure she got her medicine! I was a lousy husband. "hmph, sasuke?" A voice groaned. I was by her side in a second. Her beautiful emerald eyes clouded by sleep, her cherry blossom locks matted with sweat and blood. I should see if Tsunade would let the girls take a bath tomorrow. I think there was a hot spring just a few clicks from here. "I'm thirsty, we got any water?" She rasped. Her voice thick. I nodded, and handed her the canteen. She slowly sat up, then took a long drag of the water. when she was done she put it down, the lumbered to her feet. Her movement was sluggish and clumsy. Not the graceful strut of a warrior I had come a costume too. "And where do you think you are going?" I growled. I hadn't meant to sound so cross, but She JUST woke up, If she thinks she is going to jump back into work, she had another thing coming. "Sasuke, I have to pee. Like right now." She groaned on her way out of the tent. "Well wait for me." I growled. Jogging out of the tent. She was already heading into the woods. I kept to the trees, not wanting her to feel smothered. But after what happened, I was not letting her out of my sight. After she had done her business, she walked a ways into a clearing. I followed, afraid that if i left her alone for a second, she would get hurt. What I hadn't expected was when she suddenly spun around, and used a chakra infused punch to drop the tree i was in. I lept out, and nimbly landed beside her. "What the hell sasuke? Why the hell are you following me?" She was actually growling at me. I took a careful step toward her, then wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry sakura. I don't want you to get hurt again." Even I could tell my voice was cracking. I led her to the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, and pulled off my cloak, and wrapped it around her. "Sasuke? What are you doing?" I didn't say anything, just tugged off my shirt, and dipped into the cold water. I used it to wipe the grime from her face, neck, arms, and any were that was exposed. She was covered so many bruises, that she was more black and blue, than she was creme. I helped her shrug out of her shirt and short, then helped her finish cleaning up. I wrapped the cloak so tight around her that she was covered from head to toe. then, with my bad arm resting across her shoulders and my good arm holding her clothes, I led her back to the tent. Once there, I dropped the clothes on the floor then pulled her up against my chest, being careful of her bruises. "Sakura, I…. I need…. I need to know your okay." I said, looking deep into her eyes. "I need to FEEL that you are okay." I whispered trying to convey what it was i truly need. Her eyes seemed to light up, then the light that was there, died, fading back into that dull gaze she had had sense the attack. "Sakura, baby, please what's wrong? Was it something I said? Are you hurt? Is it the child? Baby, please, tell me!" Oh my god, I hurt her. I failed to protect her, and now she hates me. I don't deserve her. I never did, maybe she finally realized that she deserved so much better than a low life like me. She deserved someone who had no blood on their hands. But if she left now, I don't think I could go on. I think I would lose my mind if she was no longer in my life.

(Sakura)

" I need to FEEL that you are okay." he whispered in that sexy, husky voice of his. but all I could think about was that He still wanted me! I was so happy. "But just wait till he sees the scars that are marring you back, the weight you have put on since you got pregnant, The STRETCH MARKS. The bruises that covered your entire body." that little voice was probably right. When he was helping my wash up, I could see his eyes harden. He looked disgusted. He Probably thought I need this. That he owed me this. He probably thought I was weak because I couldn't protect myself and the others. Because I let the other get hurt. I wasted chakra on me and the baby, instead of reserving it, to heal my friends. I was so ashamed of myself. "Sakura, baby, please what's wrong? Was it something I said? Are you hurt? Is it the child? Baby, please, tell me!" Get a hold of yourself sakura! That man LOVES you! What are you DOING? He's probably blaming himself for what happened! Get your head out of your self pitying ass! He needs you! I finally focused on his face, I could see the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes. So, I did the one thing I had been wanting to do all day, I tackled him to the ground, and kissed him hard.


End file.
